


The more I burn, the more things turn to ash

by jiyuunoriyuu



Series: Happy Birthday Isara Mao!! 2018 [6]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, post live adrenaline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/jiyuunoriyuu
Summary: "Why did you kiss me?"





	The more I burn, the more things turn to ash

**Author's Note:**

> I'm c r y i n g. Got no idea what to write, then Walkure's Ikenai Borderline came up on my playlist.  
> Here you go, another attempt on failed sexy times.

Unlike the rest of Trickstar, Hokuto is pretty sane.

 

Mao isn't really sure about it right now.

 

Subaru is nowhere to be found, and Makoto is probably hiding from his 'oniichan'. Which should alarm Mao, but Hokuto pinned him to the changing room's wall right after Subaru disappear, and he's just too busy right now. Makoto's smart, Mao is half sure the other could save himself from the mess that is Sena Izumi. Half of him doubt it, though.

 

"Why did you kiss me?" It came out as a whisper, Hokuto's lips an inch away from his own. Mao's arm is still wrapped around Hokuto, don't want to let go even after his question. The taller boy looks as confused as he is, but it didn't stop him from giving Mao's lips another peck. And another one. Apparently, Hokuto really like kisses.

 

"Uh, post live high? Yeah, it's probably the adrenaline." Another kiss. Mao want to ask if it's because of the touches and stares he sent on the live, but Hokuto's next question stop him. "Do you mind? I mean, you're not in a relationship, right?"

 

Mao stare silently at Hokuto as the boy's expression shift from questioning to anxious to a little scared, enjoying the show in front of his eyes. Mao know all the rumors about himself. Ritsu, Keito, Subaru, there's even one about him and Shinobu. He guess being nice and friendly do more damage to his image than being a bad boy.

 

"I don't." He almost laugh at Hokuto's clear relieve, ready to tease the boy further. Hokuto is so cute when he lose the stiffness, Mao could do this all day and never get bored. "Well, if I did, you already kissed me anyway. My imaginary boyfriend would be furious, but it's okay. You're a good kisser, Hokuto."

 

He got another kiss as a thanks, and Mao don't let it end quickly this time. There's tongue involved, and Mao could feel something dripping to his collarbone. Hokuto's hands end up under his shirt, but it's not like Mao don't like it.

 

"Wanna go out with me?" The voice is from right beside his ear, and Mao couldn't keep his laugh this time. He's waiting for this question, but Hokuto's timing is just too weird. Who the hell kissed before asking? "I don't get why you're laughing, but please answer me first."

 

"Y-yeah. I mean, yes, of course, but aren't you messing up the order?" It's hard to form proper sentence when Hokuto's kissing his neck and clearly leaving marks here and there, but Mao don't really mind it. "Why are you asking me out if it's the adrenaline speaking?"

 

"I didn't say anything like that, though? The adrenaline's made me do it, but it's not like I didn't want to. And the order's unimportant, your lips are just so tempting I can't stop myself."

 

"Well, you should learn to control your impulse. I don't wanna be accused of a public indecency, y'know?"

 

"Shut up, you're the embodiment of indecency itself. Why did you keep sending flying kisses to me? At least I could stop myself from kissing you on stage. That would break our fans' hearts."

 

The hands touching his chest, how Hokuto moves against his body, everything is certainly indecent, but Mao isn't complaining. If it only take a wink or two to makes Hokuto like this, he would do this from long time ago. Call him manipulative, but isn't the challenge to make Hokuto confess first pretty fun?

 

It's totally worth giving Subaru coins and letting Sena-senpai backstage.

**Author's Note:**

> One more before the real birthday fic!!!


End file.
